jojosbizarresfanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Copper is Unsaleable
Copper is Unsaleable es la primera temporada de la historia creada por Usuario:Sr Gelatina, basada en el universo y la historia de Jojo Bizarre Adventure Capitulo 1: El amanecer de un heroe Barcelona, año 1340. Edad Media Un joven bien vestido y extremadamente apuesto, el cual se encuentra andando por las tumultuosas calles mientras observa a los niños corriendo por la calle disfrutando de su infancia. Joven: Que buen dia hace hoy, a pesar de que estamos en una oscura epoca por las guerras, la esperanza y la luz nunca mancilla el puro corazon de los ciudadanos. Me alegra vivir en este mundo, juro por mi sangre que detendre las guerras y brindare prosperidad al pue- *El joven es golpeado por un garrote y cae inconsciente al suelo* ???: PERO QUE HACES, LERDO MIERDAS ¿NO VES QUE ES FAMILIAR DEL REY? NOS VAN A DEGOLLAR ???: Que te calleh papanatah, este tiene la tira de joyas, ptos nobles como aprovechan la vida ???: Eh un respeto, que yo fui noble ???: Y te desterraron por acostarte con to ser viviente y por casi iniciar dos guerras debido a tu racismo ???: Vaaale, puedes insultar a los nobles ???: Un respeto a los nobles media mierda. [Rick Joestar, un criminal y un ladron extremadamente buscado, roba todo lo que puede, asalta a gente, saquea tumbas. Es considerado como el ser mas vulgar, asqueroso, tramposo y odioso que jamas ha existido en la faz de la tierra] [Pablo Vagon, antiguo noble, fue desterrado por los motivos ya dichos anteriormente. Extremadamente discriminador, odia a casi todo ser viviente que no se le parezca a el. Despues de ser desterrado fue acogido por Rick porque le daba pena, lo que indica que no es tan malo como parece. Vagon, a pesar de ser tan racista ha demostrado ser alguien con mucho honor] Rick: Pim pam pum, tambien tiene un diente de oro. PABLOO, SACA LAH TENAZAH QUE LE VAMO A HASE PIHM PAHM A SU MANDIBULAH Vagon: Eres extremadamente vulgar. Aqui tienes las tenazas, te aviso que si oigo que viene alguien pienso huir. Rick: Oq *Rick le arranca el diente de oro al noble* Yasta, ya le robe todo. Vagon: ¿Nos ha visto alguien? Rick: Que yo sepa no. Ya esta anocheciendo, vayamos al cementerio, que hase poco hubo una guerra y eso debe de estar lleno de cadaveres de ricos. Vagon: Iugh, seguro que algunos son extrangeros Rick: Eres racista hasta con los cadaveres, mira k das asco. Rick y Vagon llegan al cementerio tras media hora de andar, ya ha anochecido del todo y Rick ya ha sacado sus herramientas de saqueo Rick: Palanca Vagon: Lista *Le da la palanca y el ladron abre la tumba* Rick: Antorcha Vagon: Lista *Enciende una antorcha* Rick: Tu madre Vagon: Lis- Espera que Rick: WOOOOOOOW, es bromi, ilumina la tumba con la antorcha, a ver si veo algo que robar Vagon: Espero que el premio compense tu asquerosidad como ser humano *Ilumina la tumba* ¿Eh? ¿Que es esta cosa? ¿Sera una antiguedad valiosa? Rick: Pero que es esta cosa *Rick se acerca mas al objeto* Pro si es solo una flecha. Ni siquiera hay cadaver. Algun hijo de Satanas habra robado el cuerpo y dejado la flecha para burlarse de los saqueadores como yo. Vagon: ¿No tiene valor? Deberiamos comprobar si la flecha tiene algun mineral valioso Rick: STIA, ¿LO HAS VISTO? Vagon: ¿eh? Rick: LA FLECHA SE HA MOVIDO Vagon: El consumo de opio te esta afectando Rick: Debe ser eso, tenia el presentimiento de que la flecha se estaba moviendo hacia mi direccion ¡¡Jajaja!! Vagon: ¡Jajaja! Rick: ¡Jajaja! Vagon: ¡Jajaja! Rick: ¡Jajaja! Vagon: ¡Jajaja! Rick: ¡Jaja- *La flecha de repente sale disparada hacia el cuello de Rick, dejandolo inconsciente al instante* Vagon: ¡Jajaja! ¡ESPERA, QUE! ¡¡LA FLECHA SE MOVIO SOLA!! Rick: adsjnddnsdsf Vagon: ¡¡Resiste Rick!! *Le saca la flecha del cuello* Seguro que esta flecha esta hechizada por un turco. Rick: Ni que turco ni que leches *Rick se levanta sin ninguna herida* Vagon: OYE, DESCANSA, QUE TE ACABAN DE ASESINAR Rick: Pero k, de que hablas Vagon: ¿No recuerdas lo de la flecha? Rick: Si, pero solo me ha rozado Vagon: Pero si se te ha clavado en el cuello Rick: El hachis te ha afectado....¿STIA, Y ESO? Vagon: ¿eh? Rick: ESE MAPACHE ESTA LLENO DE ORO Vagon: ¿Que mapache? Rick: ¡¡¡EL QUE ESTA AL LADO MIO!! Vagon: Pero si no hay nada Rick: Para de fingir y cogelo, le vamos a sacar el oro Mapache: tu k bas a sakar, pedaso mierda Rick: Pedaso mierda tu prima, pto mapache de mierda, que ni siquieras sabes hablar. Vagon: ¿Con quien hablas? Rick: Con el mapache, que me esta insultando Mapache: k no soy un mapaxe pedaso mierda, k soy tu stand Rick: Y me esta diciendo una mierda de que es mi stand Vagon: ¿¡Un stand!? Rick: ¿Sabes que es eso? Mapache: sejuro k sabe mas k tu El verdadero significado del mapache Rick: Cuentamelo to Vagon: Los nobles sabemos de la existencia de los stands, son la encarnacion de los espiritus. Hace mucho tiempo, surgieron las flechas de los stands, las cuales despiertan a estos. Rick: Wao Vagon: De acuerdo a tu personalidad, tu stand debe ser un ladron asqueroso y mal hablado Mapache: fua, te boi a matar paiaso. Maestro dame perhmizo pa undirle la bida a ese xabal Vagon: Los stands tienen poderes especiales, intenta comprobar cual es el suyothumb|El stand de Rick Joestar Rick: pera nano pera, me stas disiendo que esa flecha da poderees? Porque si es asi... *Rick coge la flecha* Jiji, entonces si te la clavo tendrias un stand...Y verias el mio Vagon: Oye, podria morir....No todos los que reciben la flecha sobreviven... Rick: ¿¡¿¿¿DO YOU WANNA TOUCH THE ARROW?!?!? Vagon: AAAAH AAAAAAAAH AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH *Vagon huye de Rick* Rick: NO TE DEJARE ESCAPAR, RACOON COPPER HAS NO WEAKNESS Vagon: QUIEN MIERDAS ES RACOON COPPER Rick: Tu, mapache mierdas, enseñame tus poderes Racoon Copper: oq *Se transforma en una gran ballesta de cobre* vamo a mataloh Rick: No le quiero mataaar Racoon: baaale *Se transforma en un cañon* Rick: para ia x fabor, mejor vuelvete, ioquese, un toro Raccon: oq ¡OH NO! '''*Se vuelve un toro de cobre* Rick: k wapo *Se sube en el* Atropella a ese cabron *Racoon Copper embiste contra Vagon* Vagon: GITANO DE MIERDA, ALEJA ESA FLECHA DE MI Rick: RESPETA A LOS GITANOS, PEDASO RACISTA DE MIERDA Vagon: ¡¡¡Jamas!! *Vagon esta a punto de escapar del cementerio y cerrar la puerta* Rick: DE AQUI NO SE ESCAPA NI DIOS *Los cuernos de Racoon Copper se transforman en una ballesta* No se como no se me habia ocurrido esto Racoon Copper: Yo ya me transforme en una ballesta y me dijiste k no :c Rick: calla *Coloca la flecha en la ballesta* TOMA STAND TOMA *Dispara la flecha a Vagon, pero este la esquiva* Vagon: ¡¡Disparas peor que un chino!! *Racoon Copper dispara por la boca una bola de cobre que va a mucha velocidad, la cual golpea directamente a Pablo en el estomago debido a que no puede ver los stands ni lo que generan* Rick y Racoon Copper: GET FUCKING DUNKED OFF, BIIITCH Vagon: Hijo de tu madre... *Cae inconsciente* Rick: Pos ia sta *Se baja de Racoon Copper y coge la flecha* A ver como es tu stand *Le clava la flecha en la barriga* Venga, standeado '''Una hora despues: Vagon: ¿Eh? ¿Que ha pasado? Rick: Te he lanzado una bola de cobre en el estomago y te he dejado inconsciente y luego te he clavado la flecha. Vagon: Oh, bueno, no he muerto, eso significa que tengo un stand, bien bien. Espero que no sea negro. Rick: Ah por cierto, mira *Invoca a Racoon Copper* Este es mi stand, se llama Racoon Copper, puede transformarse y generar el mineral mas valioso de todos, exacto, el cobre. Vagon: Antes te vi volando, supongo que te subiste en tu stand y como no podia verlo pues pensaba que volabas. Perooo ¿Como te vas a montar en un mapache tan pequeño? Racoon Copper: Pekeño tu pta madre. Rick: Racoon Copper puede transformarse en cualquier cosa, como antes que se volvio un toro, obviamente todo en lo que se transforme sera de cobre. Es la pta ostia, a que si? Racoon Copper: mi pta abilidad spesial Oh no! m permite transformarme en kualkier cosa, pero no puede superar los 3 metros de tamaño gg. Ah x sierto, maestro, mi rango es de 10 metros, asi k no mandes ahi a meter puñetasos limpios xq sino me apalisaran un poco, y si me apalisan tu tb sales apalisado. Rick: Pues k bn, es desir que eres un pto inutil cuerpo a cuerpo Racoon Copper: a br si me ordenas que me transforme en un toro pos no, pro si me mandas tal cual a meter puñetasos pos me mandaran a la mier- *Rick hace desaparecer a Racoon Copper* Rick: Esto de controlar cuando aparece y cuando se va el stand mola maso. Por cierto Pablito, que cacas hace tu stand? Vagon: No lo se, hace una hora que lo tengo Rick: yo aprendi a controlar al mio en cuatro minutos, gg ici pici Vagon: Pero el tuyo te insulto nada mas aparecer Rick: Pero el mio ha aparecido, WOOOOW Vagon: Obviamente el tuyo ha aparecido antes para compensar la desaparicion de tu dignidad. Racoon Copper: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOW Rick: Tu cuando mierdas has aparecido Raccon Copper: me invokaste sin kerer xd Rick: Baia, pos chao Racoon Copper: kbron *Desaparece* Capitulo 2: Una gran ambicion Rick: Pues ahora que ya sabemos ma o meno usar nuestros stands pues vamos a hacernos ricos. Vagon: Es una buena idea Rick: Pues si Vagon: Es una idea increible Rick: ENSEÑAME TU PTO STAND Vagon: ¿Que? Rick: YA HAN PASADO 3 PTOS DIAS Y AUN NO VI TU STAND Vagon: Bueno, es que es un poco fuerte su uso Rick: Calla y enseñamelo Pablo Vagon alza su mano y esta es recubierta por un guante Rick: Que stand mas poderoso, puede crear cualquier cosa, ¿no? Vagon: No, lo que hace es- Rick: Seguro que puede crear meteoros. Jdr, ojala mi stand fuese asi Vagon: No, no, este es el stand en si, son unos guantes Rick: Fua, y encima se vuelve unos guantes para disimular su poder, si es que no tiene debilidades Vagon: QUE NO, MIERDA HUMANA, QUE EL STAND SON LOS GUANTES, LOS G-U-A-N-T-E-S, NO CREA METEORITOS NI ESTRELLAS NI DINOSAURIOS, ES UN STAND QUE ANULA EL ESPIRITU DEL ENEMIGO A BASE DE INSULTOS O HUMILLACIONES. Rick: Vaya, entonses no crea cosas, ¿no? Vagon: No Rick: Vaya, ah bueno, lo que te iba diciendo, saca tus ahorros, vamos a contratar un ejercito entero Vagon: ¿Que? Rick: Si, si, que vamos ahi a pagarle a un ejercito entero para que nos ayuden en la dominacion global, es decir ¿No creeras que nosotros solitos vamos a dominar el mundo, no? Tu mismo dijiste que los stands son muy conocidos entre la nobleza, seguramente nos encontremos algunos usuario en nuestras conquistas. Vagon: Cierto Rick: Venga, saca el dinero Un mes mas tarde, los dos compañeros se encontraban estableciendo un pequeño campamento, el ejercito, pagado por el bolsillo de Pablo, se conformaba de 500 miembros, una nimiedad comparado con otros ejercitos. Rick: Bn, bn *Rick de repente se dirige a un soldado* ¿Tu, has visto actividad rara en la zona? Soldado: No, señor Rick: Bien, tu, Vagon *Rick se acerca a Vagon dando saltitos*, mira, mira, tenemos un ejersito que es la pera marinera A pesar de que Rick le estaba hablando, Vagon se mostraba indiferente ante la emocion de su compañero barriobajero. Algo le preocupaba. Vagon: ¿Que esta pasando? Rick: De que hablah Vagon: ¿No te acuerdas lo que comentamos hace unos dias? ¿Por que hay tantos ejercitos por esta zona? Rick: Ah sierto, tampoco te preocupes por eso, lo dije como curiosidas, tampoco es algo de lo que alarmarse Vagon: Lo peor de todo es que hay arabes y demas morenos... Rick: Para ia x fabor *Vagon se levanta y comienza andar en direccion a una colina cercana* Vagon: En solo un mes hemos visto como grandes ejercitos recorrian una zona entera como Pedro por su casa. Y nadie ha mandado a otro ejercito a detenerles, o al menos no que lo hayamos visto. *Vagon observa el paisaje desde la cima de la colina* ¿Quizas todos estos ejercitos se vigilan entre si? Seria la opcion mas logica, esto explicaria porque no se atacan, estan esperando a que el otro encuentre algo para robarlo. ¿Pero que buscan? Rick: Se te esta yendo la flapa. CELEBRA QUE TENEMOS UN EJERCITO. Vagon: Jonathan, se que esto es muy precipitado, pero deberiamos investigarles nosotros tambien. Ahi a lo lejos esta un ejercito arabe, les seguiremos. Rick: A ver illo, que hayamos visto a unos cuantos ejercitos extrangeros no quiere desir nada, quizas estan de expedicion o algo Vagon: ¿Todas las culturas se han puesto de acuerdo para hacer una expedicion aqui? ¿Incluso los de Asia, los chinos asquerosos que no ven nada? Rick: Creo que las mascaras les tapan la vista Vagon: Y sus ojos tambien, chinos sucios Rick: Para ia x fabor, te lo imploro Vagon: No se que me da mas rabia, que hayan extrangeros en mis tierras o este sentimiento de sospecha. Rick, coge el caballo, nos vamos Rick: Bnnn, podre estrenar el ejercito RC: y a mi tb ejejeje jej ejejej ejjejejej Rick: A ti no RC: Muerete un poco ¿Vale, maestro? Capitulo 3: Spitfire Rick y Pablo se encuentran cabalgando junto a su pequeño ejercito hacia las tropas arabicas. Vagon: Rick, no muestres piedad, son turcos. No sabemos que clase de poderes tienen Rick: K ¿Poderes? Vagon: Poderes turcos *El ejercito de nuestros valerosos heroes se coloco delante del ejercito arabico, impidiendo su avance* Rick: Xavales, contadnos que haceis por aqui y porque nadie os ataca Turco 1: Y como vamos a saber eso, solo somos soldados Vagon: No juegues con nuestras mentes Rick: A br, y quien dirige esta caca de ejersito ???: Perdonad por la tardanza, le estaba rezando al dios todopoderoso Allah Vagon: ¡¡¡Allah!!! Rick: Y tu quien carambanos eres ???: Soy el comandante de este ejercito, Yuqtal Najas Allizar. Rick: Te llamare Yuqtal, vengah, explica Yuqtal: A que ejercito perteneceis. Rick: Al ejercito de Rick el pto amo Vagon: Un ejercito CRISTIANO Yuqtal: Vuestros hombres no podran derrotar a los nuestros, asi que aparta. O Allah te destruira Vagon: ¡¡¡DIOS SE MERIENDA A TU DIOS!!! Yuqtal: El mio se cena al tuyo Vagon: Pues el mio se lo come de postre Yuqtal: El mio lo cosecha y lo convierte en trigo... Vagon: ... Yuqtal: Y LUEGO EN PAN Y SE LO COME Vagon: ¡¡¡!!! ¡¡Acabare contigo, turco apestoso!! ¡¡¡EJERCITO, ATACA!!! Rick: Pos nada, no podre sacar informacion, Vagon hijo pta. Yuqtal: Mph *Yuqtal bajo de su caballo y ordeno a su ejercito no atacar* Hagamos un trato, señores Rick y Vagon. Rick: Oido cocina Yuqtal: Lucharemos solo nosotros tres, retiraremos a nuestro ejercito para que no participe. Si me ganais, os dire la informacion que querais, si gano yo, pues os matare porque es bastante obvio que no sabeis nada de esta guerra. ¿Aceptais? Rick: Obviamente (Le pienso rebentar la cara al pimplinas este) Vagon: (Pobre, no sabe que tenemos stands) Yuqtal, el cual tenia una apariencia muy comun, ropa de guerrero, casco, moreno, un largo bigote... cambio radicalmente. Se coloco una extraña mascara, consistia en una especie de craneo con un turbante. Lo unico que se podia ver de Yuqtal, eran sus ojos amarillos Rick: Weno, tampoco nos emocionemos, que solo te has puesto un gorrito dark. Venga, vete a pasar. Raccon Copper RC: Ujum, aqui MC RC markando tendensia, ajam, 1500. Catalonia City Yuqtal: ¿Un stand? Uf, parece que la he liado esta vez Vagon: Mierda, el moro mierdas tiene un stand Yuqtal: No importa que tengais stands, no perdere aqui, no por Allah ni por el destino, ganare simplemente porque soy mejor que vosotros. *Saca el Coran* Os matare con el libro sagrado *Lo lanza hacia Rick y Vagon* Vagon: ¿El Cora? Rick: Oye... Vagon: Lo se...el Corah huele raro, y no es una metafora racista. Rick: Este olor poco conocido...No sera..? Vagon: Mierda ¿hace poco que lo empezaron a usar y este moro ya lo tiene? Rick: ¡¡¡ES POLVORA!!! Yuqtal: 'Spitfire *'Un extraño stand con una gran cantidad de brazos aparece* Rick: Sal de aqui cagando lechuga- *Rick ve un destello rojo y luego sucede una gran explosion que lanza tanto a Rick como a Vagon por los aires* Vagon: Agh, ha llenado de polvora su libro sagrado para matarnos Yuqtal: No, ese no era mi libro sagrado. Lo que lance era una biblia con la portada del Coran. Ahora que he descubierto que teneis stands. *Spitfire vuelve a aparecer y apunta con dos dedos a Rick y Vagon* os tengo que eliminar rapidamente Categoría:Historia Categoría:Sr Gelatina